Purple flame
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Kankri decides to get swimming lessons from Cronus. They soon spend more and more time together and learn the things they keep secret as well as why.
1. Chapter 1

Kankri Vantas. Why can't I get that nubby horned face out of my head? Of all the people for me to get flushed for it had to be the one who refused to get a matesprit. He never shuts up, never has to stop and think twice, and never cares what people think of him. It bugs the shit out of me.

But... When he gets on a roll there is this look on his face that just makes a guy want to melt. And he may not care what people think about him but he is always making sure they don't get "triggered" which as annoying as it can be, is really sweet.

"Cronus are you listening?" He asks. I nearly forgot he was talking. "Yeah chief, hangin' on every wvord." I answer. "And what is it I just told you?" He asks. Busted. "Alright so I wvasn't listening. But Kanny, you gotta take a break in those speeches of yours. Howv am I supposed to keep up if you don't give me a chance?" I reply. Of course I'm lying but how do you tell someone you were lost in thought about them? That would not end well for me.

"I suppose I can see your point. However it is rather rude of you to not pay attention weather you could follow or not. I would appreciate it if you would pay closer attention as I was in fact asking you a question." He explains. "Oh my bad. Wvhat ya askin' about?" I ask. "No no the moment has passed." He replies, clearly about to leave. "Come ooon chief. Just ask me already." I almost reach for his wrist to stop him. Instant regret on that barley missed mistake hits. "Very well." He begins with a small sigh. "I was curious if as technically a sea dweller you had spent any time on the beach or near the ocean in general?" He explains. "Yeah I like to go there sometimes. Pretty much no one else evwer does so it's nice to relax. Wvhy?" I ask. "I would like to expend my current set of activities to partake in and perhaps broaden my comfort zone in a few aspects. Not by much of course but learning to swim or such may be nice." He answers. That's kind of odd for him but I can see why he would want to learn something new-waaait. Did he say he can't swim? "You can't swvim?" I ask.

"Well. No." He answers. "I never really found it as a skill I needed to learn but I do have a fair amount of free time coupled with a lack of things to fill that time with." He explains.

"Huh. Wvant me to teach you?" I ask. "Oh, that would be much appreciated. Thank you." He answers. "Not a problem chief. Wvhen do you wvanna start?" I ask. "If you are not busy in an hour or so would work comfortably for me." He answers. "See you then Chief." I give him a half wave and get my ass home.

Did I just make a date with Kan? No he doesn't date of course not. Holy shit I'm still freaking out about it.

By the time he shows up I've been waiting here for 10 minutes. And I'm almost never on time for shit so either he is late or really fucking late for showing up after me.

Oh my god. He is _still_ wearing that sweater. Clearly he is wearing swim shorts though, that's different.

I didn't expect him to ever wear something loose.

"My apologies for arriving late. I was speaking with Meenah." He explains right off the bat.

"Meenah? Wvhen wvas the last time she evwer listened to wvhat you said? I really don't knowv wvhy you bother wvith these long wvinded sermons if no one listens to them. She sure as hell doesn't. I mean, at least I try but that chick wvill just think about some dumb shit wvhile your talking if she can't get a wvay out of it-" Oh shit. "Thank you, Cronus." He snaps. Shhhhhiiit did I just insult him. Fuck.

"I am _very_ aware she doesn't listen to me and I would like it much better if you didn't explain it to me even more." He continues. God I'm such an ass. "Sorry chief. Didn't mean to offend you." I reply.

"Very well." He folds his arms. "Shall we begin?" He asks. "Sure thing but you're gonna have to take that swveater off." I answer. "...I don't think so." He says. "Are you serious?" I ask. "Very." He answers. I roll my eyes and take off my shirt. "Better? Wve're evwen, nowv take it off." I ask.

He reluctantly nods and takes it off. Woah woah woah. He actually has muscle under that thing?

I was expecting a little chubby guy not a fit midget. I didn't think he did much physical shit, how many times is he gonna prove me wrong? A lot. I already know that's the answer.

Just. Shit he looks good. "Could we begin now? I am not very comfortable at the moment." He asks.

I just nod and lead him to the water. He stops right in front of the shoreline. I step in front of him.

"Are you afraid chief?" I ask. "No..." He answers, sounding very unsure. I offer him my hand.

"Nothin's gonna hurt you. Come on." I say. He cautiously takes my hand and I lead him farther out into the water. This is gonna take forever with him dragging his feet like this.

"Chief, I don't mean to rush you but you're not gonna learn much if you wvont even jump in." I pull on his hand to try and speed this along. We are almost waist deep and he wont move a muscle.

"No this is deep enough." He replies. I sigh a little. "Fine but you gotta pick your feet off the bottom." I reply. "But how will I stand?" He asks. I hold his hands. "I'll hold you up wvhile you practice kicking. Just flick your ankles." I answer. "Mhm." He nods and does just that.

He's just adorable, trying so hard to do such a simple thing.

We progress for a while until he is starting to swim on his own. Who knows how long that took but it's still early in the day. I think. It's not sunset yet that's for sure.

He touches his feet to the bottom and yelps, jumping. "You ok there chief?" I ask. "Crab!" He shouts, wobbling on the one foot that is still on the ground. We are deeper then before so for a shorty like him it must be hard to stand at all. I takes a step closer to him and extend an arm behind his back, catching the falling Vantas. "Easy there chief!" I say. He looks up at me innocently, arms pulled to his chest and eyes kind of wide. It only takes me a second to catch on to how close we are and that we both have a tint of blush across our faces. I stand him up and he looks away, fidgeting a little.

"I think we have done enough for one day wouldn't you say?" He asks. "Yeah I guess." I answer.

We start going back to shore. This is so awkward. Come on Ampora get it together!

Before I know it we are on the sand. "Would you like to continue the lessons again?" He asks.

Wait he actually wants to?

"Sure. I'm free any time." I answer. "Farewell for now Cronus." He says and waves goodbye as he leaves. Did that really just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

I sit back down next to Porrim, Latula, and Meulin.

"So where is it you've been going so often?" Porrim looks at me. "Pardon?" I ask.

"Yeah who are you always with?" Latula joins in asking. They all turn to face me.

"If you _must_ know I have been at the beach most of the time." I fold my arms.

"Wiiith?" Latula asks. "I am not going to tell you if you are going to make a big deal out of it." I reply. Porrim rolls her eyes. "At least tell us what you were doing. You don't even like the water." She says. "He has been teaching me to swim for the most part." I answer. "Mostly?" She asks.

Meulin leans closer with an excited look. "We have also been talking on the shore and a few times watched a movie at his hive." I explain. Meulin starts signing quickly.

All I am able to catch from it is "Who is it who is it? did you kiss? are you flushed? did he make a move? do you want him to?" and it fades into similar questions until she slows down and stops to think. "Please calm down it isn't a big deal. Of course I am not flushed for him. My celibacy forbids me from partaking in quadrants and even if I was to be flushed for anyone it would not be Cronus of all people." I explain. Wait. Nonono!

"Cronus?" Latula asks. "Mooooog!" Meulin signs. "Interesting. You do know how he is though right Kanny? Don't go getting yourself hurt." Porrim says. "I will not be getting hurt because I am not interested in him. And I must say it could be quite triggering if he were to hear you say that. He truly isn't as bad as we are lead to believe. Particularly in the sense that he was much more polite than normal when helping me swim and the few movies we watched for some of his human films. They have many triggering aspects though some terms I simply do not understand. But none the less he does quite enjoy them and seems so much happier when talking about them. I may not fully understand his interest in their ways but his entire appearance changes into a much nicer form such as a kinder tone of voice and calmer self when he gets into what he is saying. The first time he didn't get to involved in what he was saying but this most recent time it was very nice. We sat on the floor and he just hugged his knees when explaining it all. It was nice." I digress. My gaze fixed on the space in front of me breaks after a second when I realize I'm being looked at. They all have similar expressions and trade looks to each other. Do they know something I don't?

"Is there something wrong?" I ask. The looks on their faces are pleasant little smiles, Meulin's hinting at more of a smirk. "Not a thing Kankles." Latula answers. I am very confused.

The next day I proceed my normal routine. Speaking of which I don't believe I have spoken with Meenah yet.

I hurry over to her. "Meenah, could I have a word?" I ask. "Well hey there nubs." She replies, a smirk on her face. I tilt my head and wait for her to explain the look. Normally she is much less.. Perky? To see me. "Yeah I get the hint. I don't think it's anything you don't already know about huh?" She answers. Sort of. I still have no idea. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are referring to Meenah. Could you elaborate?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. "You and Ampora." She answers. Wait. How did she know about it? "Little purple blooded birdy said you two had some fun." She continues.

"Well yes it was enjoyable but I don't understand why you would smirking about it." I reply.

"You have to be kidding me. You, little goody two shoes, hooked up with Ampora. That is definitely something to be smirking about. I mean really. How many hickeys do you have under that sweater now?" She replies. "Excuse me?! There are none we did not "hook up" he was teaching me how to swim!" I shout. "Geez calm down. He's the one that said it. Not me." She turns to leave.

I am finding him right now!

After a few minutes I finally see the gutter mouth. "Cronus!" I shout. "Yeah chief?" He asks, an eyebrow raised. "What did you tell Meenah?!" I ask. "Um..."

I send him a glare and get closer. "You are horrible Cronus! I cannot believe you would do such a thing! No, maybe I can believe it. I was warned you would do something like this and I said they were wrong! I was a fool to believe you could be anything but what you are said to be and I now ask you to stay the hell away from me!" I yell. His eyes widen as I go on. I growl and start storming off however I do remember to stop. I barley turn around before continuing. "TW: language TW: yelling TW: rude TW: fucking triggered!" I shout and continue on my path back to my hive.

No I don't even go back to my hive. I go to Porrim's.

"Poooorriiim!" I shout as I knock on the door. She answers of course.

"Kanny what's wrong n- Oh. Ok get in here." Her eyes widen for a second and then she instantly becomes sympathetic. I don't even know what she was referring to with that...

I sniffle and then realize that I'm crying. How long was that going on for?

I follow her to the living room and sit on the floor, she sits in front of me. "What happened?" She asks. "Cronus told Meenah that we... That I broke my vows with him." My voice shakes as I speak.

"He did what?! That asshole!" She stands up with her hands in fists. "I'm gonna kill that pervert!" She shouts. "Porrim please calm down I have already screamed at him I do not wish for this to become an even bigger deal than it already is and no one should be hurt over it." I reach up to grab her wrist and stop her. She sighs and sits back down. "Fine but if anything else happens I'm gonna rip him a new one." She growls. I nod slightly and hug my knees as she pulls out her phone to send a text I assume. "Listen, Kanny. The guys around here are pretty shitty and Cronus is no exception. He isn't worth your tears I promise." She sets a hand on my shoulder in comfort attempts.

"Latula and Meulin will be here soon ok Kanny?" She says. I nod and lean on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do when they get here?" She asks. "Anything..." I answer.  
Not much time seems to go by before as mentioned, Latula and Meulin arrive. Of course I do look at the time when Porrim gets up to greet them. It seems more time had gone by then I thought. I look over at the 3, noticing them whispering. Most likely Porrim explaining the Cronus problem.  
I turn my gaze back to the floor when seeing a concerned look or two come my way.  
Meulin and Porrim start grabbing various items from the kitchen while Latula sits next to me. "Hey. How about you pick out a movie to watch?" She asks. "Alright.." I answer and we both stand. I go to the tv stand and select a romance.  
After choosing I set it on the coffee table and wait. Meulin and Latula push the couch farther back and start laying blankets on the floor. Porrim soon enters the room with a tray of snacks such as marshmallows, popcorn, and a few different drink options.

We take our seats on the blankets and use the couch as a back rest.

Soon the movie begins and we all stay near silent. I in particular don't even take my eyes off the screen to see what it is I am eating. When it has finished the movie is put away and a few looks are exchanged. "Feeling any better?" Meulin signs to me. "It did help a bit." I answer.

"I'll be fine." I grab another marshmallow after speaking.

I understand how they see him and I don't know how I can think anything other than the same. But I know what I saw on his face, in his eyes. Not just when he talked about humans despite what I told them previously. He ended up being so much simpler after I was alone with him for a while. I'm probably a fool for thinking there is more after what he did. But can't help it. The idea of me changing my mind about him is unrealistic. It's hopeless.

_I'm_ hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I did that. I should've known she would tell him. What did I think I would get out of that shitty lie anyway?

I know what I was thinking. I was thinking I wouldn't be that desperate guy anymore if I nailed someone. And Kanny would be such a prize for that. I would never just use him like it sounded but we've been hanging out and if I could get him in anyway it would be an accomplishment.

I still shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help it.

God he probably hates my guts now.

It's been a whole day and I haven't thought about anything else and I sure as hell haven't tried talking to him yet. I'm going to if I bump into him but he probably needs some time to cool down.

I've been inside all day so I doubt I'll be seeing him... This is stupid. I can't believe I'm just sitting here. If I'm gonna spend all day inside my hive I'm at least going to watch a movie instead of whatever the fuck I've been doing.

Dirty dancing was always a good one..

The movie isn't even over before there is a knock on the door.

Dammit she is about to talk to her dad about Johnny.

I pause it and get up to answer and apparently to be surprised because Kankri is standing there.

"Uh hey chief." I greet him. "Hello Cronus." He replies. Voice cold, arms folded, and hip out.

Shit he means business. "Listen I'm really sorry about wvhat happened and I'd like to apologize-" Shiiiiit I'm the dog house. "No. Don't trouble yourself with an apology I am simply here to collect my notebook. I believe I left it here?" He cuts me off. Stubborn little bastard.

"...Yeah. I'll get it for ya." I reply and turn to find it. Takes some looking around though that's for sure. I hold it in front of him and he eventually reaches for it. At which point I hold it away.

"Cronus give it to me." He snaps. "Not until you sit dowvn and let me try to make it up to you." I reply. He glares. "Fine. Would you get on with it please." He answers. Something is better than nothing. "Ok. I'm not entirely sure wvhy I told her that stuff. I shouldn't havwe and I'm sorry. I knowv you already talked to her and I'm guessing no one else wvho wvould believe her heard anything. So problem solvwed right?" I explain. "No Cronus problem is not solved. I understand it is not a believed rumor or anything of the sort anymore. The problem is that you would say something like that in the first place. To say such a thing about anyone, true or false, is still a triggering thing to do and very disrespectful. But that it was me you lied about hurts. I honestly was changing my opinion on you overall thanks to our time spent together but you turned out to be exactly like you are said to be. Rude, triggering, with no morals." He replies. Fuck that's worse then I thought. Scolding sure but he is actually hurt by it. This is Kankri here. He doesn't hold grudges after an apology, he sure as hell never showed taking much offense to anything himself. And when he did he never looked bothered. That little guy doesn't change his emotion much and when he does it's just a small change. He doesn't get angry often, doesn't smile a whole lot either, only saw him shy or skiddish when we were about to get in the water that first day. Shit I really fucked him up didn't I?

"You clearly don't know right from wrong at this point do you? No matter. I will be taking my book now." He snaps. I reluctantly hand it to him. As slow as I do that he sure snatches it away.

I glance back to the tv with a hand on the door to shut it. How long were we standing there anyway?

The movie is almost over. Great I missed so much of it...

How is it that guy can just pull her up onto stage and show everybody how great they are together and I can't even be honest with Kankri.

I mean... Fuck it.

I walk right up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and spin him around to face me.  
"Cronus wha-" He doesn't even look mad. More confused then anything. "I'm a cowvard. I knowv for a fact I'm a cowvard about things but I am trying to make it right here. I thought that if I told her I hooked up wvith you I wvouldn't be that pathetic lonely guy anymore. You can't blame me for wvanting to be better than I am. And if you wvont evwen givwe me a chance then you aren't any better wvith this tough act. I am taking a huge leap wvith this so if you can't forgivwe me you're a cowvard to." I cut him off entirely. He stays quiet. I go ahead and step back. "Fine. I get it." I say as I turn around to leave.

"I'm sorry... I-I don't know. I shouldn't hold a grudge about it since the problem has subsided." He's holding onto my wrist and his grip tightens when he finishes with a sigh. "To be honest I don't know what to think. I really don't. I shouldn't be so hung up on the fact it is you... It confuses me far to much." He continues. "Kankri... I'm not helpin' wvith wvhat I'm about to do." I turn around to face him. "What do y-mph!" I cut him off with a kiss. I'm gonna get my ear talked off after this but I just have to. His lips are so soft like they've never been touched. I wish I could just stay like this.

But he wont let me get away with it any longer I can just tell.

I take a step back and avoid looking at him for a second.

…...

God the silence is killing me! Why isn't he talking?

I finally look at him. He's blushing and wide eyed. Starting to look flustered.

I don't want to say anything... Even if I had a clue what to say I couldn't!

And why isn't he talking?! Shouldn't he be scolding me?

This is so confusing!

"I..." Shit he's gonna start. "I think..." He sighs. Did I seriously make him speechless?

My eyes widen and stare at him as he runs off. I put my hand on my cheek, where he just jumped up to kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon as I am out of sight I lean against the nearest wall and cover my face with my hands.

I was so mad at him how did this happen. I can't believe I'm even asking that I know fully well why I did that. If I am right.. I was only mad because I was hurt and I was only hurt that much because I'm flushed for him and he was horrible.

I am so embarrassed now! What am I going to do!

I yelp when being poked. I look through my fingers to see Meulin.

"Are you ok Kancritter?" She asks in sign. I lower my hands. Her face lights up when seeing my blush. "Who is it? Did you and Cronus make up?" She rapidly asks.

I nod as a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. She jumps up and down excitedly.

"How did he kiss you? Was it gentle or forced? How long did you take to kiss back? Did he ask you out?" She asks almost to quickly for me to read. "Meulin please calm down! H-how did you know we kissed? No matter, yes he kissed me and it is none of your business what the details are." When I finish she gives me a look. I know what she is thinking.

"It took a few seconds for me to kiss back, neither of us said anything but I kissed his cheek before running over here so no he did not ask me out." I explain, knowing she wont quit until I do.

"What?! How could he not ask you out?! Why on beforus would you run! Blarg you need some serious lessons on dating I'm helping you fur sure!" Oh no. "Meulin I was nervou,s of course I ran and I do _not_ need help I am celibate I'm not supposed to date." I fold my arms. "(='w'=) kancritter. Shut the furrick up. You already kissed him. It's too late now. Admit it you shy little sack of destroyed celibacy. Yes it is destroyed beclaws as I mentioned befur, _you kissed him!_"

…...

"I...You're right.. But I am not changing just because we MIGHT be dating." I cannot believe this... I broke one of the vows. If we end up in a quadrant it will be two of them down the drain. But what do I do... I am flushed for him...

== Be Cronus

That...What was that. What was that?! Oh gog he just kissed me he kissed me holy shit he likes me. He does like me doesn't he?

Shit this is way more confusing than it should be. I have to talk to him again and ask him out. Gotta get my cool before I can do that though. I probably have to wait a while first. I don't know I'll try talking to him tomorrow I guess...

-TOMORROW-

Dammit where is he... I can't find him anywhere! I've been searching all day. It isn't very late in the day but still! He is pretty easy to find normally. I can't hear him but I hear Porrim, she would know where he is. I follow her voice until freezing. She is messing with Kankri's hair and sweater.

"Kanny seriously I could make you look so much nicer if you would hold still and let me." She continues.

"Porrim enough! I look fine! _You_ made this sweater what could be wrong with it?!" He snaps.

I think they are the only ones who can let the other yell. "I only made it because you refused to wear anything else I could have made for you." She folds her arms. "There is no point in this would you let me go now?" I can't help but smirk when seeing him look around like he has somewhere to be. My hopes are high right now. I lean my shoulder against the wall and put hang my hand on the side of my pocket with my thumb. "Yeah Porrim, Kanny looks fine this way." I chime in. Kankri yelps at my sound and a tint of blush spreads across his face when his eyes meet mine. "I wasn't asking _you_." Porrim turns to me. "Easy there I was just passing by." I hold a hand out on surrender.

"I'll let you two talk." He flashes a glare at me as she walks off. Intimidating moirail type he has.

Soon as I'm sure she's gone I look back at Kankri. "I wvas looking for you."

"Oh? I thought you were just passing by." He raises an eyebrow. "Wvell I uh. I might havwe lied about that." I rub the back of my neck, no longer leaning on the wall.

"What is it you wanted?" He asks. "Wvell y'knowv.. I wvanted to ask you about that kiss yesterday." I answer. How the hell does he go from kissing my cheek to a classy fuck off?

"I assumed so. As you know that does in fact break a vow of mine and I have no intention of breaking the others so before you ask anything please keep that in mind." He folds his arms and lets out a short sigh before speaking. "Yeah I knowv. But chief you havwe to understand that I really do like you." I reply. "I'm sorry Cronus. I cannot allow myself to break any more of my vows and no offence intended in any way but you really aren't the person I should involve myself with in a red relationship." He completely avoids eye contact when talking. Something doesn't feel right here.

I stay silent. This is fucking dissapointing. After a moment of silence he walks away, only murmering a goodbye. I just watch him go. Still fucking confused. What happened I thought he liked me... Not his type huh..

That's gonna change.


End file.
